


Making a fresh start

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [68]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for:Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Making a fresh start
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Series: My Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	Making a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Making a fresh start

It was about time to make a fresh start. As much as Casey enjoyed the time together with Zeke, good sex alone was not enough any longer. He didn't want to hide his true self for the rest of his life. He wanted to share everything with the guy he loved. Not only some stolen hours in a shabby motel room.

Zeke had always been honest to him; had never talked about love and living happily together. Casey knew, he would have to talk with him as soon as possible, but after this nothing would be like before any longer.


End file.
